Akatsuki Scroll Traffic
by Deva-Devastation
Summary: ItachixSasuke. LEVEL: Between Middle and High. Torture, violence, rape. With plot, so graphic.
1. Introduction

Introducción:

**Akatsuki Scroll Traffic**

**Introduction:**

**Disclaimer:** I am not the original authoress of Naruto

**Content:** Torture and non consensual sex, yaoi (Level: Between Middle and High)

**Pair****ings:** Itachi U. x Sasuke U. (Age: 23 and 17 respectively)

**Others:** English is not my first language, by this way I warn of possible grammatical failures and incoherent phrases. In this fic there can happen small things that in the reality cannot do the majority of persons, so do not try to imitate it without a professional around. This fic has a plot, but in every charapter there will be a lemon, sexual torture or rape. The storyline starts before Sasuke kills Orochimaru.

**The start:**

Hebi was chasing Itachi. One by one they were defeated until Sasuke was the only alive. But when Sasuke was fighting Itachi, he fells unconscious before being killed. So Itachi and Kisame take him as their prisoner in Akatsuki hideout. Then Itachi thought about use his little brother to fulfil his Akatsuki mission: to carry illegal scrolls to some other Akatsuki hideouts.


	2. First Day

**Akatsuki Scroll Traffic**

**First day**

Sasuke wakes up in a very comfortable bed. He takes a few seconds before remembering what happened to him. He was fighting Itachi! Where is he now? The walls are made of white stone, and there are two doors and only a chair.

Sasuke jumped out the bed when one door gets full opened with a macabre squeak. But he founds his leg tied with a chain so he found the floor on his face.

-OOWWWW!! – Sasuke cries, taking his hands to his nose and cheeks.

-HAHAHAHAHA!! Nice one Itachi! – Now, the blue man was laughing uncontrollably holding the door frame in order to not fell too, and gasping for air between laugh and laugh.

Sasuke suppress the impulse of hit that shark man because he was tied. He just stands here, trying to kill both with angry glances. Then, a lot of questions bury his mind.

-Why am I here? Why did you not killed me? Why am I tied here? Why are you two…

-You are a pain in the ass when you want, kid – The blue nin had stopped his laughs.

- My little otouto. For once you will become useful for me – Itachi said, with an evil glance.

-What do you mean "useful for me"? I,m not going to help you in any…

-Will you shut up any day? I,m leaving that to you, I can't stand that brat.

With this, Kisame left the room closing the door. Itachi moved closer to Sasuke.

-Fine, let's start your preparation

Sasuke stepped back, running into the bed scared.

-Wha… what do you mean preparation?

-You are going to help us…

-There is no way in hell I'll help you!! – Then Sasuke started to stretch out the chain, but with negative results, the chain loves to be tied on Sasuke's leg!

While, Itachi is already next Sasuke, and grip a pile of black hair from his otouto, scratching his head with the purple painted nails.

-Aahh let me go!! LET ME GO!!

-You shut up

Sasuke's face was slapped and the coopery taste flooded his mouth.

-Uh… uh…

-If you don't obey, I will make you suffer like never before. So, let's prepare you for the mission – Itachi was unleashing the chain

Sasuke was dragged to the other door by his hair and he gripped his aniki's hand in a desesperate way to release his head. Behind it, there was a dark room, nothing could be seen.

-First I need you to take a bath…

Itachi moved into the dark room even fisting Sasuke's hair. A light was turned on but it was a little bathroom on the other side of this dark room and the younger was dragged into it.

-Now clean yourself, and be fast, do you listen? – Itachi drops his brother's head and he falls to the floor.

-I'll be here in five minutes – Before Sasuke could say anything, Itachi left the bathroom.

Sasuke hurtle to the door and tried to open it. But it was closed. He tried with more strong, gripping the handle of the door like it was his own life. But he didn't notice he was doing too much noise.

-Sasuke, get yourself clean. Don't make me go in.

-Fuck you! I don't have to obey you, you damned… - the door gets opened showing a very angry Itachi with red eyes, and his neck was hold firmly.

-Ok then, Sasuke, let's do it by the painful way.

A lot of shadow clones appear, immobilizing him. Two of them start to take off his clothes, leaving him naked.

-WAIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK… - one of them covered his mouth with a piece of cloth

-Now, now. Be quiet, that's only water, it won't bite you.

Sasuke is carried to the tub fighting with all his strength. Then, cold water filled it, and his body become numb.

-If you stay quiet, I'll give you hot water. And well?

Sasuke assent quickly with his head and in a few seconds he was able to feel his body again, and the strong grip of the clones. He has to think something to escape.

Some free shadow clones get soap and shampoo and started to clean up Sasuke's body. At the same time, he was feeling more and more ashamed.

-Your face turned red, otouto. Don't you remember when you were young? I used to bath you usually – He said with his evil smile

-haff haa huff huu – The younger tried to move again but with negative results, again.

The real Itachi (the one with sharingan eyes, instead of black) came out of the clones with a strange bottle in his hand. It has a very thin neck.

-Now

With the order, the clones moved Sasuke face down in the tub, one of them raising his head out the water to breath.

-You need to be quiet for this, or you will get hurt yourself.

Sasuke, scared, tried to see back, but he feels something entering him from behind that make him to close his eyes.

-Hmp! – He tried to move again

-If you don't relax, this will take all the day. And I have all the week for you, my otouto.

Well, he was gagged, firmly griped, in a tube with a lot of clones, in the akatsuki hideout, all his team was defeated… How many possibilities has he to be free? He takes some deep breaths with the nose. Then, he felt a cold liquid inside him, making him to squirm of discomfort. It was…that strange bottle… enema? Sasuke's eyes get wide opened.

-I told you, Sasuke. I need you clean, even your ass. Now get yourself dry, I'll wait you out – And, with a cloud of vapour, the clones disappeared. The real one wasn't here.

Sasuke stay there thinking about what happened. He stands up to expel the liquid in his ass and the piece of cloth from his mouth, and then covered his naked body with a towel, looking frightened at the door. He really doesn't want to meet his brother, not even the furniture of the dark room.

Hard knocks sound from the other side of the door and Sasuke jumped back, doubting about open it or stay quiet in the safety of the towel. But he choose to open it, he feels it will be worse for him if he doesn't.

This time, the door wasn't closed with key. He slowly opened it, to find an angry Itachi, Kisame sit on a sofa and… that… weird furniture… Sasuke, more frightened, tried to slam the door closed but, too late, Itachi captured his wrist.

-Where do you think you go?

- LET ME GO – Sasuke was giving kicks and punches on the air with his eyes strongly closed – I'M NOT STAYING IN A TORTURE ROOM

-That again? – Kisame went through the room, at Itachi's side, and gripped both Sasuke's wrist, up his head. The towel fell to the floor so the younger Uchiha bended his knees in order to hide himself.

-I'm not going to torture you, otouto. You don't have any useful secret for me. But I have a week to prepare you for the mission.

-I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOAAAGGHH - A punch fot his stomach

-First of all, don't shout me again. And second, you are going to help us – Itachi went near a rack, and Kisame followed him, carrying Sasuke by his wrists – It looks like you need a demonstration about what will happen if you don't collaborate – he was giving gentle slaps to the rack with his devilish glance.

-Please, please, I'll collaborate, please… - But Sasuke's mind said other things "If you give me the back I'll kill you for sure, and escape from here with your head"

-Good choose little brother

Itachi opened a closet while Sasuke walked his sight around the room. There are lots of sharp instruments made for hurt, lots of iron rings on the walls and floor made for hold, lots of smooth furniture made for plug bodies in…

-For the mission, you don't have to get hurt, that would make people to suspect.

Itachi placed black wristbands and ankle bands on his little brother, and a shackle on each one. Sasuke was looking him work, trying to calm down, and looking for a little distraction and run out.

-Though you said you're gonna collaborate, I prefer to tie you, bad habit.

Sasuke wants to cry but he soaks the tears up behind his eyes. His aniki take out a collar and place it on his neck. Then Kisame finished breaking him.

-What about the other articulations? He will be able to move with only that

-Hmm you're right Kisame

Itachi moved again to the closet and threw out a bag. It sounded like chains… Then, more things were tied to him. Some black and thick pieces of cloth with iron rings were tied on his knees, elbows, around his waist… Sasuke wants to kick his aniki's face, but he knows, there wasn't any possibility, the only thing he can do is to stay there and wait for orders to obey, or a little way to escape.

Kisame put down Sasuke and tied his wrist together on a ring to the floor, now laying down above his arms. Then the blue man bends Sasuke's knees. The young boy tried to resist, but Kisame was stronger. Meanwhile, Itachi was tying his knees with short chains to the closest iron rings so Sasuke's ass was in the air and his face touching the cold floor. His otouto noticed it too.

-Wha… what means that? What are you doing to me?

-Wops, this torture room is occupied, un! – A blond boy was staring from the door with a red haired one

-No problem, we are carrying Gaara to the next torture room – then he left, but the blond one stayed there still staring

-So, it's true you are going to use this little brat to go through the frontier with illegal scrolls,un?

-Ah? What? NO WAY! I'M NOT…

-SHUT THE HELL UP OR I GAG YOU – Kisame's voice was the strongest too

-Hahahaha he looks troublesome, un. Good luck with him. Now I'm going to get information from that Kazekage, un!

-And don't bother us again! We are working!

Sasuke was going to speak again, but Itachi tied a piece of cloth on his mouth again.

-I told you to shut up, you're a very noisy brat – Kisame's smile returned - Now let's stretch that ass of yours. You have to wear the scroll and act natural, because you don't want to get beating, are you?

_I,m s__ure I write this in a wrong way. I hope you'll understand it becomes so difficult to translate to me ._

_**Next Chapter:**_

_Dirty things are going to happ__en so, next chapter, the preparation begins! More torture and violence for the poor Sasuke. And more attempts to escape! bai-bai!_

_Deva-Deva_


	3. The Hard Way

**Akatsuki Scroll Traffic**

**The hard way**

_**Author note:**_

_First of all, I want to say Thanks for the reviews. You are my first reviews!! Now, I know there is someone who reads me, and I will be more cautious about the grammatical mistakes. I already changed some minor mistakes to the first chapter, nothing important. I warn, things will become a bit more dirty and painful, but just a bit… So enjoy! 3_

Itachi put on a pair of rubber gloves. He looks like a surgeon preparing an operation. Sasuke turns his head from one side to the other to look what's going on. He is on an uncomfortable position, his head is between his tied knees and his arms are stretched out under him bending his back like he was made of bubble gum. He isn't able to move an inch for the sin of the shackles; he is no even capable to hurt himself with them because of the wristbands and the other little pieces of cloth protecting his skin. Meanwhile, Kisame is reading something in his sofa, in the other side of the room, near the door of the bedroom.

Suddenly, a thumb fit in his hole. Sasuke try to squirm, of course he can't move a finger and bite hard his black gag. The pain numbs his head making him to moan. Then, the finger moves inside him and toward down opening his entrance. Sasuke's moans become louder. This is the first time the younger Uchiha feel something inside him. The second thumb entered him too, together with the first one for a short time: they start to separate slowly. Now Sasuke can't listen his kidnappers because of the pain.

Itachi sigh

-Hn… that's so tight

-And see his face, he looks dead

Itachi turn around to see his little brother's face. Sasuke is completely pale, his eyes are half opened and white, the gag soaked on saliva, panting hard and his entire body is trembling. The older Uchiha force two more fingers inside pressing with all the strong on his arm, feeling his otouto's body to convulse tree times before he passed out.

-Hahaha… Take advantage of this, now he can't feel anything – Kisame turned to his book again – Do the hard now

It was a good idea. So Itachi press his right hand all the way inside, entering slowly and opening an ass cheek with the other hand. A thread of blood flow from the hole, down Sasuke's balls and drip in his own elbows.

-Hn… I need something to keep this opened

-Fine

Kisame go out slowly. Meanwhile, Itachi try to move deeper and to open his hand in order to stretch that so tight ass of his baby brother. This will be a very long week for both.

-Here I am! See what I bring

Kisame leave a tray with breakfast on the table near the sofa. Then he walks to Itachi. The blue man gives him a regular, red dildo with soft spikes at the end. Itachi take out the hand to see a dilated, opened asshole. So he quickly introduces the dildo deep inside and guarantying the spikes won't let it to go out.

--(º/.\º)--

A door closed hard making a loud hit. Sasuke opened his eyes at this. He was still tied at the floor of a torture room in the Akatsuki hideout. The mist nin was support on a big black scroll. It was the half height of Kisame and his full thickness. The shark man smiled.

-Sasuke this is the illegal scroll. Illegal scroll, this is Sasuke.

His eyes opened like plates. There is no way he was able to wear this inside him. He tried to say something but the offender gag played well his mission. Then Itachi talked from his back.

-Give me it, I'm going to force it inside.

Kisame helped Itachi and then, the black scroll was ready to be pressed. It was so thick that it was touching both ass cheeks. They will press as much as they want, it won't work.

-At three… three!!

They started to press the scroll.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke could feel how it entered him slowly. It was impossible! His hole started to get stretched. And it had hurt a lot.

-Sasuke…

Itachi words filled his ears. The black object gets deeper and deeper and the young Uchiha was desperate. A hand slapped his face softly.

-Sasuke wake up

--(o/...\O)--

Sasuke is sitting on a chair. He slowly open his eyes, Itachi is in front of him. He is still in a torture room, but, great, he isn't tied to the floor still. Now he is… tied on a chair.

-Nice…

-You were sleeping for 2 hours

-I guess it was your fault

-Well there are a good side. The hard part is done

-What did you do to me? – Sasuke tried to escape of the chains when he felt a stabbing pain on his ass – That becomes greater for moments

-I take your word, Sasuke. Now is time to breakfast.

Itachi have a bowl with a grey substance on his lap. Kisame sit near him in the sofa and is eating a delectable sandwich of butter and marmalade.

-I want that! – He say looking Kisame

- That's mine! You have to eat that shit low in protein to become more submissive

-Open your mouth

Sasuke quickly close his lips while Itachi press a spoon on them. Then, Kisame kick Sasuke's shin making him to open his mouth and giving Itachi the chance to slip in the spoon.

-Good boy, now swallow it all

The substance on Sasuke's mouth has no taste, but it has a little something that he can't describe, something revolting.

-Puaaaj!! – He spit it on the floor – what the hell is that shit??

Itachi is looking him with his expressionless face. Then he wake up and walk behind him. Sasuke started to panic.

-It's ok, it's ok… I'll eat this… please please… - his body was trembling of nervousness.

Itachi grip his otouto's jaw forcing his head to look up.

-The hard way

He presses strongly his nails on Sasuke's cheeks in order to open his mouth. The younger can see, now, the whole thing. With the other hand, Itachi fits a pipe down the throat of his little brother. Sasuke tried to move his head away, but his aniki is stronger, he always was… The bowl was upset and his content runs down inside the pipe to Sasuke's stomach. Now he realized that he isn't able to breath. He feels his throat trying to swallow the pipe making him to squirm of pain.

-Shhh… is done

Itachi pulls out the pipe and let Sasuke's head go. He coughed uncontrollably and gasped with a trail of saliva down his chin. His ass is hurting him a lot, he feel something inside him every time he move.

-Plea… se… that… hurts a lot…

Drops of sweat covered his naked body and the shackles force him on an uncomfortable position, he can say his wrists will break if he continues like this.

-We can take some fun with this Itachi – Kisame show his shark teeth with a big devilish smile

-Keep your hands quiet and do your own work

Kisame's smile went away fast. He stands up and goes out closing the door at his back. Now Itachi is the one with a devilish smile.

-Here start your preparation for the mission. Are you ready?

And then, everything becomes black.

_**Next Chapter:**_

_I was working in this chapter for 2 weeks and I wanted to add 2 or 3 more pages, but I have to go! So I left this here. At this point start "real" sex with more torture. Maybe I'll fit Kisame to some place between Sasuke and Itachi. And for sure there will be torture tools. I'm a pacific boy but, for sure, when things aren't real, those situations are so hot! Bai-bai!! _

_Deva-Deva_


	4. Something to say no

**Akatsuki Scroll Traffic**

**Something to say**** "no"**

_**Author note:**_

_I'm sorry. I write this story late .. I was with the other story, and doing some fun things (I'll explain in my new fic! It is about ita-sasu too) I want to thanks the patience of my reviewers, you are few ones but important to me (I want to mention one in special. She is KALINE REINE! Thanks you honey! ). There are sex scenes (not only being fucked by an object) enjoy 3_

Sasuke knows it. He came here to kill his devilish aniki. And he is just in front of him. So close and so far at the same time. His hands and ankles were tied to the chair. At least he has more freedom than before…

He could feel something cold pressing against his ass, and a whimper escape from his lips. That cold thing was moving deeper and deeper, together with the other he had inside. It really hurts, the walls of his intestine were stretching in a painful way. Sasuke didn't want to show weakness but it went beyond him.

"Ahh stop! Stop it! STOP YPU MOTHERFUCKGAAAAH…!!"

Of course! Itachi kicked his stomach. What was he thinking? He thinks it will become worse for moments. Something pinched his nipples hard. Without his eyes he can figure what it was. Better for him if he tries his best to not move…

His aniki lowered his hands to his crotch, gripping him with strong. Something like a ring wrapped his balls and the base of his cock lightly. And then, Itachi stroked him. Instinctively, Sasuke arched his back, and with this, the two intruders inside him poked hard his prostate.

"Gaaahhh…!"

It was his agony. He tried to take out Itachi's hands, but his wrists were tied to the chair. He let go a loud groan of frustration, a bite like a howl.

"What… what are you doing…"

"You will se"

He pressed a finger on his little hole, harder and harder. Sasuke bitted his lips to not cry. The finger was caressing with strong the head of his dick, up and down of the groove. There was something that Sasuke couldn't hide, he was getting a hard with all. But when he was enjoying it, Itachi left his finger. He could hear some metallic noises between his tied legs. A metal stick was pressing inside his pisshole. Itachi could see the tip of the stick behind the skin going down and deeper. It won't hurt Sasuke, only annoy him. When the stick was all inside, the older Uchiha tied it to the base of the head. With the erection, his engorged member felt now tight for the fault of the rings.

"That will make you scream to voiceless, so…"

A hand gripped his mouth. But Sasuke closed it quickly. He doesn't want to guess what Itachi is thinking to do with him. Purple nails carved in his skin. The younger couldn't stand it too much time, and his mouth get wide opened.

"Good boy"

Itachi placed the mobile, little orthodontic on his otouto's last millstones, and then he let him go. Sasuke tried to close his teeth again, and repel that object, but he couldn't do anything of both. He was panicking, his breath became erratic and his mouth dry.

"Here and now start the fun"

There was a far whistle for a second and Sasuke started to feel like ants walking on his skin. But no, a little electrical unload went through his body. The stick on his dick sent it. And then, the same with his nipples. The little unloads went through him on a second, and then stopped.

"AH!"

He screamed with every shock. But not for long. Itachi undid his pants, went up on a stool and fit his dick on his brother's mouth. The older fisted a bunch of hair and then he started to move violently his otouto's head, forth and backward, on his hard member. They were like this for a long time, the time Sasuke needed to adjust the length on his throat and breathe.

"If you get excited, you will dilate better your ass. Because we don't want to ruin the scroll, want us?"

Sasuke's mouth was wet of Itachi's precum. The bitter flavour filled his palate, and the only option he had is let his body go. The older take a look to the box he had between his foots, and then he pressed a button. His baby brother convulsed immediately. Sasuke was feeling the dildos in his ass vibrating and shocking him. It was a wave of pleasure raising him, and then a wave of pain lowering him, all the time until Itachi started to enjoy the blowjob.

"Hmmm… good…"

Sasuke's mind was working hard, he still can't believe what is happening to him. And the electro stims were interrupting the flow of his thoughts. Slowly, Sasuke was loosing the control of his body and mind, to gain sensibility on his member and a strong feeling of pleasure. His orgasm was almost here… SLAP!

"Hgggghmmmmm!"

"Oh! Yes…"

His cock and his balls were slapped. And his scream of pain, muffled by the hard, made Itachi's to cum, one, and other, and other time, up to five times in total. The cum went down Sasuke's throat, he didn't even need to swallow, it founds his own way to the stomach. The younger was imagining himself biting down hard and ripping away his cock. When Itachi went out of his mouth, the electro controller fell down the stool. Itachi saw it with his sharingan, and he could stop it, but he just didn't want to. It only takes a few seconds to him. The electrical waves shocked his body, a loud scream resounded in the room, a long spit of cum was shot off his dick and then he lost his consciousness. The second time this day.

_**Next Chapter:**_

_Hi!! __Deva-Deva for you! I want to call an opinion poll: do you want to see the seven days of torture? Do you prefer 3 days only? Or just a 2000 words summary about the seven days? Or maybe do you prefer an other thing? Make me know your thoughts!! They are so valuable for me! Bai-bai!! _

_Deva-Deva_


End file.
